The High Road
by OmegaStarShooter14
Summary: Six absolute strangers are gathered together. They have nothing in common, except the fact they've all tried to end their lives. In hopes of helping them, a recovery group is formed in order for them to share their stories. With all the terrible things that they have been through, will they ever find the right way out? *DestinyCrusader's Recovery Group Challenge*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! This is OmegaStarShooter14, for those who don't know me. I decided to start a new story, (like I didn't have enough). This is my 20th story, I feel so happy! I wanted to reach outside my comfort zone and give darker themes a shot. **

**Warning: This story is rated M (it could be rated a very strong T, but just to be sure). It contains: rape, violence, suicidal thoughts, abuse, racism... That's all I can think of for now. That's just a sample. **

**Oh, and this is_ DestinyCrusader's_ Recovery Group challenge too!**

**Enjoy~.**

The air in Hollow Bastion was crisp, and the sky was cloudy. The streets were empty, but that wasn't new. Hollow Bastion City was never one of commotion, never one of too much activity. There was occasional person walking along the streets, their heads hidden in scarves and hoods, due to the cold.

Roxas Kazoku was one of these people.

He rubbed his hands together through is red gloves, _This is ridiculous,_ he thought. _It's one of the coldest days of the month, and I'm all the way in Hollow Bastion. _

Truth be told, Roxas was not a citizen here. He was from Twilight City, and he couldn't help but notice how _silent_ everything was. His kind of place; Twilight was never a place that suited him.

Not just because of the silence.

_ Apartment 104, 105, 106..._ He continued to walk past the buildings until he found what he was looking for. He wasn't sure what he was expecting. The building was a light blue, the paint cracked and withered with age. The windows, full of spider webs, had protective bars over them. The door was old too; Roxas could bet that he could kick it down. Not that he would, of course. In the door read, _Apart. 109 _in cracked, golden colors.

Hesitantly, he put the designated key into its slot, and opened the door. The inside of the place was much better, cleaner. _Still, not the place I'd choose for a recovery group. _It looked like someone actually lived here, he swore he could smell something cooking. He dismissed the thought.

Roxas still couldn't believe he was here, alone, and traveled miles, just for a recovery group. Weren't there any groups back home? His problem wasn't that bad...

Even if he tried to kill himself.

But, that was the main problem. The group was centered around suicidal teens around the age of 15, like Roxas, to the age of 18. People seem to think that the only people who understand teenagers are _other_ teenagers. That's stupid; sometimes they don't even understand _themselves_, let alone others.

But Roxas was forced to come, and interact with five complete strangers. Three of them were guys, two of them were girls. That's all he knew.

He walked up the stairs, the floorboards creaking under his boot-cloaked feet. He took of his scarf and stuffed it into his pocket. He did the same with his gloves. The temperature was slowly rising, so the accessories were becoming unnecessary.

We walked along the second floor, looking for signs of people. He couldn't be the first person here, could he? He was soon interrupted by the sound of something breaking. He ran to the last room and swung the door open, and was blinded by the sudden brightness.

When his vision cleared, he saw that he wasn't the only one here. There was a girl, she looked seventeen or so, with dark blue hair that reached the bottom of her neck. She was wearing a black long-sleeved sweater, with short jeans. She was in her socks, bent down, cleaning whatever was on the floor at the moment. Next to her, standing, was another girl, one who looked Roxas' age. This one had short, black hair. She was wearing a blue jacket over whatever she was wearing, if she was wearing anything. Roxas pushed those thoughts away, he shouldn't be thinking like that about someone he just met. She was wearing long jeans, and some colorful sneakers. Her head was lowered, so he couldn't see her face, nor the first girl's for that matter.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." The younger one said. "I'm such a screw up."

"It's alright, Xion. I should be saying sorry; I was the one who bumped into you," The blue haired girl raised her head to face her, showing off her kind smile. It was at that moment that she noticed Roxas for the first time.

"Oh, hello. I didn't see ya there. Are you here for the group too?" She asked, and Roxas noticed her beautiful eyes. Blue, just like his. The blonde nodded.

"Take a seat..."

"Roxas." He said.

"Take a seat, Roxas. Let's wait for the others." He nodded again, and stole a glance at the other girl, the one called Xion. She had raised her head now, and she had blue eyes too. But these looked sad, with red edges.

He's silent as he sits down and takes out his phone. He has a text message from Cloud, his guardian,

_Hey Rox. Everything OK?_

He sighs and responds:

_Yeah. Don't send me anything else. We're about to start._

It's funny how fast Cloud responds.

_OK. Love you._

He hates that word. People use it recklessly, without thinking what that means. But... he feels like Cloud truly means it.

Roxas' thought was interrupted by a figure at the door. This one was a guy, with outrageous brown hair. It was spiky, the spikes aiming in different directions. He was wearing a gray sweater over a blue polo shirt. He was in jeans, with grey casual shoes.

"Hello, I'm Sora Kisaragi. I'm here for the recovery group." He said, his voice chirpy. He didn't look chirpy, though. He looked depressed, just like the rest of them.

"Of course." The blue-haired girl smiled. "Just sit down. We'll be starting shortly."

Sora nods and takes the seat next to Roxas. He stretched a hand towards him and grinned. "Nice to meet'cha. I'm Sora."

"I'm Roxas. Roxas Kazoku." He answers, and smiles back. This guy's attitude is contagious.

"Guess we all got sent here, huh?"

"Yeah. Still, I wonder why in Hollow Bastion. I mean, there's nothing here."

"You got that ri-"

Sora was cut off by two more people at the door. The last two guys, one with short, sliver hair, and the other, who looked older, with spiky red hair. The first one had eyes like the Caribbean ocean; a deep and bright teal. The older one's were a bright green, like a cat's. The younger one wore jeans, and a black long-sleeved shirt. The older one seemed more reckless, wearing a black T-shirt with some punk band and jeans, with black sneakers.

"Welcome, you two. Here for the recovery group?" The girl asked for the third time.

"Yeah," they answered simultaneously.

"Are you two together?" Xion asked.

"No," the shorter one answered. "We just arrived at the same time. Pure coincidence."

"Oh... Sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong." The red-head asked.

"Bad habit... I can't help it. Sorry." She apologized again.

"Let's all get settled, hm?" She directed them to the chairs, and they sat down. The one with red hair sat next to Sora, while the blue-haired girl sat next to Roxas. Xion sat next to Aqua, while Riku sat in between Xion and the redhead, closing their rather small circle.

"Now that everyone's here, we can start. I'm Aqua Hamasaki, and I'm from Land Of Departure," She smiled. "Now you introduce yourselves."

"I-I'm Xion Amuro. I live here in Hollow Bastion." If she started, that means Roxas was next, going anti-clockwise.

"Roxas Kazoku, I'm from Twilight City." he said simply.

"Hey there! I'm Sora Kisaragi, straight from the Destiny Islands!"

"I'm Axel Haruka. Go it memorized? I came all the way from Radiant Garden."

"My name's Riku Matsushita. I'm from Radiant Garden too." The silver-haired boy stated, finishing the introductions and formalities.

"So, do we all know why we're here?" Aqua asked. Everyone nodded. "Why?"

Xion spoke up, "Because all of us have tried to commit suicide."

The room was silent; it was the truth, but that doesn't mean people wanted to hear it.

"Correct," said Aqua. "And our loved ones want us to move on, so they brought us together to share our stories." She looked around. "Would anyone like to go first voluntarily?"

To Roxas' surprise, a hand shot up.

"I'll start."

**~0~**

**Yay, introduction/1st chapter is complete! I'm so nervous/scared/excited for this story! And I don't know why! X)**

**Please, leave a review and tell me what you think! :3  
**

**Thank you for reading~!  
**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	2. Bond Of Flame

**~Axel's Story: Bond Of Flame~**

Axel grinned sheepishly as he raised his hand, "To Hell with it; I'll give it a shot."

Everyone stared at him intensely: Maybe it was his arrogance, or his attitude, or that grief that lurked in those green eyes.

"By all means," Aqua answered. "Please, tell us your story."

"My pleasure."

_I didn't want to end up like this..._

It was a year ago. The moon shone brightly that night, just like always. It was what I tried to focus on, just to try to forget the screams.

_Mom and Dad are fighting again_, I think as the shouts elevate in volume. My mother's shouts were quickly reduced to cries, and my father became silent as his hits became frenzied.

I never tried to interfere; at least, not for a while. The first time it happened, I placed my body in front of my mother's, in hope of stopping his attack.

He just flung me to side, making my head bash against the table. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was how the blue carpet had a dark stain. Red, like blazing flames.

I got ten stitches that day. That was just a warning: that it was none of my business.

So I complied.

I waited, and waited, and waited... Until the screams stopped. That was my cue to leave: I got up from my bed and picked up my jacket; it was cold out. I rushed through the living room, seeing as the couch was blood-stained, as well as the tiled floor and the wall.

Those bastards were probably in their room, cuddling like teenagers.

That was their routine: argue, he hits her, and they have sex. It was so disgusting: either my mom's a masochist, or she was just plain blind.

I rushed out of the house, a place I'll never call a home. A place I'd leave the first chance I get.

I met up with Isa at a dark building. The most notable thing about this place was the outside. On the wall, there was an immense graffiti painting that read 'The Organization'. My fist clenched, _This is the place._

"Lea, are you sure you want to do this?" Isa's yellow eyes shone with fear, which I don't blame him. I was scared outta my wits, too.

"Yeah," I answered. "On the other hand, you don't have to do this."

"Dude, I'm not leaving you there. You'll probably screw everything up," we smiled.

"Damn right I will," I laugh. "Now let's go."

We entered the building, and found the inside to be monochromatic: the walls, furniture and floors were all in black and white. When we reached the end of the hall, we found ourselves in a vast room, where twelve seats stood. Only one was being used, in it sat a man with grey hair, and the most freakish eyes I've ever seen. They were amber, but the thing that irked me was that they looked so real. Those must've been some expensive eye-contacts.

"So you came," the man said. "I welcome you, if you think you're up for it."

"Up and ready as ever," Isa replies; he's found his voice. Nobody can shut him up now.

The man seemed amused, "Oh?"

"You know it 'Gramps! We're ready for anything you can throw at us!" I yelled, feeling all fired up.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "...'Gramps'? Is that any way to speak to your superior?"

"If you're our superior, does that mean we're in?" Isa asked, putting one and one together.

"You're a smart one, I like that. Welcome to The Organization. You shall refer to me as Xemnas." In that moment, two of the chairs glow strangely, one with red and one with blue lights.

"It seems that the shadows welcome you," the man states.

You're probably confused as fuck, right? Let me explain:

The Organization is an underground demon cult. They rob, kill, and do anything if their 'god' tells them so, to the point where they'd blow up this entire town. Yet, no one has ever seen them, or accused them for that matter. They're shadows, and anyone who manages to join is long gone. What do I mean? Check it out.

"Take a seat," Xemnas urges.

Reluctantly, I take a seat on the red one, while Isa walks to the blue one. As soon as I sit, something pulls at me. Hard. I try to escape, but it just holds me tighter. It whispers at me, _**You've lived through so much pain.**_

_**Your life was so dreadful, it pained you to wake up every morning. Every single day of your life, you suffered. Wouldn't it be nice to give that up? To not feel anything at all?**_

Yes, that's what I wanted. To be cold, to be blissfully ignorant, to not feel at all. Could he give that to me?

_**I can, just surrender yourself to the dark. Let it take a hold of you. Once it does, it will never let you go. You'll be free.**_

That sounded so good. So I did. I put my defenses out, and let myself go. The feeling of something leaving was noticed, and I choked when I realized something. _My heart...!_

_**Yes, it has stopped. This is the price for freedom. **_

The pain is instantaneous. It burns my insides, it burns... The flames... WHY DON'T THEY STOP!

_**The fire inside of you is wild, rebellious. You shall be reborn tonight as a flurry. The Flurry of Dancing Flames, **_**Axel****_._**

And just like that, I opened my eyes. Could I have fallen asleep? If I did, that was one hell of a dream. It got up to my feet, but something didn't feel right. I looked at my body, and my eyes widened. Where my normal clothes were, now was a new attire. A red shirt under a black jacket, and black jeans. I had boots on as well. On the jacket it said, _AXEL_.

I looked to the side, where Isa was standing. He was wearing something similar, only that his jacket didn't say _AXEL_, nor was his shirt red; it was blue and the jacket said _SAIX_.

But that wasn't what surprised me.

On his face, right on the bridge of his nose, was an X, cut into his skin. I blinked, and opened my mouth to speak, but he beat me to it.

"Lea, your face...!"

"It seems that the ceremony was completed. I commend you for surviving," Xenmas interrupts. He locks eyes with Isa. "What is your name?"

"Isa."

"Your new name..."

He blinked. He thought for a moment and answered, "...The Luna Diviner, Saix."

"Very well. You may leave," he said, clearly dismissing him. He turns to me. "And yours?"

"The Flurry Of Dancing Flames. My name is Axel."

"Flames, hm? The name suits you," he smiled. "Now, talk with Xigbar to begin your training."

And just like that, we were in.

When we were walking to meet this Xigbar person, we passed a hall made of glass. That's when I saw my face: two tear streaks under my eyes, as dark as night. I reached and touched them, but they didn't come off.

Not much to explain after that: We met with the other members and they introduced themselves. We got our own rooms and weapons: mine was a gun whose bullets burst into flame by contact, while Isa's... um, _Saix's _was a gun that when shot, released a bright light that blinded the target. Then, it shot the bullet.

I never went back home after that day. This was my new home. We got jobs, and I won't deny it: I've hurt, wounded and even killed people. All for the sake of the team. Not that I felt pity for the victims, I haven't felt that in forever.

But that's not the reason I'm here.

It was more recently, three months ago. Saix and I were more than used to the way of life at The Organization. We had found a home in this place. And in terms of our work, we were a team. We aced every mission we got, and we thought that day was no different.

"Axel, Saix. There's a suspect lurking outside our hall on occasions. I need you to give him a warm welcome, and show him what The Organization is," he smiled evilly. _Warm_ wasn't the correct word to use in this situation.

"Yes sir," Saix responded. He had become the boss' left hand man, and had his trust. Xemnas dismissed us, and we went to our rooms to get our weapons.

"Yo, Axel."

Saix was standing at the door, gun in hand. He looked serious, more serious than usual. "Yeah?"

"Do you think... what we're doing is right?"

"Saix, it's a bit too late to think this over."

"I know, I know, I'm just curious to see what my best pal is thinking," he smiled.

"You know I never think, buddy." We laughed. It's moments like this why I left my home, why I came here. I didn't regret anything.

"Come on," Saix said. "Let's do the job."

"Right behind you."

The man was cornered, there was absolutely no way for him to escape. Saix and I had him. Just one shot, and he's dead.

Saix shot his gun, leaving the man as well as me, blind. I staggered against the brick wall, and reached for my gun. I could only see two silhouettes, and one of them shouted, "Axel, shoot now!"

I did and shot the silhouette, and I saw it fall to the ground. My eyesight became clear, and my eyes widened.

The blue hair.

The scar on his face.

The bloody shirt and jacket covered in flames.

_I just shot my best friend._

**~0~**

**Thank you to_ xxxHikari-Kurai, emmausgirl94, ZealousZexionZealot, HeartsMockingjay _& _C. Sandiego is On the Horizon_ for the alert!**

**Thank you to_ xxxHikari-Kuraixxx _& _emmausgirl94_ for the favorite!**

**Replies:**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx: I wish it was just as awesome as it looks. ^^**

**Emo Unfaltering: Here it is, my dear! Hope you like it!**

**narwhalsrsmexy: Love you too~! ;D**

**Thanks for reading, I hope to see you again!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	3. Nothing But Ashes

**~Axel's Story: Nothing But Ashes~**

* * *

After that, I changed. He was the one keeping me in check. He was the one from keeping me from falling into darkness.

Now that he was gone, I didn't have anything keeping me safe. Eventually, that line changed into, now that he was gone, I didn't have anything holding me back. My crimes became bigger, more dangerous.

_A spreading wildfire._

I killed for fun. God, I think it brought me _pleasure_ to see people dead. Thinking back on it makes me sick. The Organization backed me up on everything; I was no longer a part of them.

I was them entirely. Everything that they represented. Their beliefs, their hatred, I was just that. An embodiment of their purposes.

But, one night...

I was given a job to check on a client that owed some money. What did the Organization sell anyway? I never found out. Nonetheless, I left that night with intentions of killing.

Intentions of taking away a life.

I reached the man's home a few hours after midnight. Sneaking in was easy; just a pick of a lock and you're in. I walked through the halls, careful not to make a sound. I reached the main bedroom, and what I saw unhinged me.

The man was sleeping soundly, his wife on the other side of the bed. In between of the bed, was a girl no older than four. She was awake and saw me. Her eyes widened. I should've just shot her on the spot, but I didn't. The little girl got off the bed, careful not to wake her parents, and signaled for me to follow her. I don't know why, but I did.

She led me to the kitchen and turned on the light, "Mister, why are you in our house?"

"I-I..."

"Are you the tooth fairy? If you are, you must be a newbie. The tooth was in my room, not in Daddy's." She giggled and stretched her hand out. "Where's my money?"

I was dumbfounded. This girl was either really naïve or lived a sheltered life. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a 20 dollar bill. I placed in the little girl's hand, "Here."

"Wow! A twenty! I've never had a twenty-dollar bill. Thank you, Mr. Tooth Fairy!" She gave me a toothy grin, and I noticed that she was missing a tooth.

"Sure thing, kiddo. I'll see you later," I exited the house, closing the door on the way out. I was so caught up in acting like the freaking Tooth Fairy that it slipped my mind entirely what I came here for.

Walking along a bridge, the full impact of what I've been doing hits me. It chokes me, and I fall to my knees. _What have I turned into? _

I'm standing on the edge now, the tips of my feet dangling over. It's a long way down.

Saix's... no, Isa's face comes up in my mind one more time.

_Dude, I'm not leaving you here. You'll probably screw everything up._

He was right. He's always right.

And I jumped.

* * *

"After that, the police found my body at the edge of the river. Somehow, I survived the jump. They took me into custody, called my parents and took me home. I didn't go to jail, for some reason. Something about manipulation or some other shit like that." Axel runs his hand through his red spikes, "I still feel bad though. Ever since those days, I've been helping the families the Organization bullied. It's my own shot at redemption, I guess."

Roxas wasn't sure what to say. That story seemed so crazy, but it still had that ring of truth to it. That made it all the more striking.

"Axel..." Sora said.

"Now, I don't want any sympathy, ya hear? We've all been through tough times. We're all the same, in a way." He grinned. Roxas had to return his smile; if Axel could be so positive, then so could he.

"Thanks, Axel." Aqua smiled at him. "Who wants to share with us their experience now?"

"Let me go next," a voice rang.

* * *

**Short chapter, but that's how I guess that's how this story's gonna roll. Long chapter, short chapter. **

**Who do you guys want to go next? (Say Roxas and I will poke you with a sharp stick. He is last, my bunnies. Last.)**

**So please, let me know! **

**Thank you to wolfgangninja2, failuretoact & A-Far-Off-Memory for the favorite!**

**Thank you to failuretoact, Glade12, and A-Far-Off-Memory for the alert!**

**And thank you for reading! **

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	4. Infinite Horizons

**~Sora's Story: Infinite Horizons~**

"Let me go next," Sora said, and Roxas blinked. He wanted to go next, but if Sora was up for it, then by all means.

"Sora, you seem like such a nice guy. Why would you ever want to... die?" Xion asked, and immediately looked guilty about it.

"Well, you see..."

* * *

_I always tried my best... _

I'm a member of the Kisaragi family: one of the richest, company-running families of the world. They produce almost everything in the world, and what they don't make, isn't worth their time.

I, Sora Justin Kisaragi, am their only heir. As to expect, I'd be the center of attention. Failure was not an option for me. I had to be perfect, nothing less was not accepted.

I was the smart one at school, the best at soccer, and the one everyone wanted to hear play the violin. I like to think that I excelled at these things. At age fourteen, I played at the Mark Of Mastery Symphony. At age fifteen, I got recommended to the most prestigious college in the northern hemisphere. I thought that was more than enough to prove my worth to my father, that he might finally say that he was proud of me.

That was all I wanted. I had to keep trying to see if he would notice me. This was the only way. I remember that once, when I was a kid, I purposely got a bad grade in an exam, to see what would happen.

Worst idea ever.

I was forced to stay in the basement of my own house, with nothing to eat but saltine crackers. I was five at the time. I layed against the cold floor until my mom arrived. She was so angry with dad and gave him a good scolding. But the look in my father's eyes only led me to believe that he'd do it again.

At age ten, my mom died.

I'm going to be honest with you, I wasn't as pained as much as a kid who lost his mother should've been. My mother was almost never around, so it was like I barely knew her. I didn't shed tears that day.

Nor did my father.

Keeping up the cheerful facade was hard. Everyone admired me, made me feel special. But I was hollow inside; no amount of warmth would be able to move my empty heart.

I was always surrounded by friends. They never discovered my grief, I was one hell of an actor too.

Thinking back on it, I could've been anything I wanted.

Anyway, one day...

I was skateboarding at the park outside of my house. A great pastime; I loved it to pieces. But that day, I just wasn't feeling it. Falling of the board in slow motion, only for the concrete to make harsh contact with my arm. A sickening _crack_ was heard. I howled in pain.

A friend rushed me to the hospital. Full diagnosis, a broken arm. My father was called, but he didn't answer. I could only imagine what crap I was going to be put through. Telling the doctor it was okay, I walked home with that broken arm. It must've taken me at least 2 hours to reach my house. I remember that it started to rain too. Good thing I had a hoodie on. I used my keys and walked through the gate, and the activity was overwhelming.

_Maybe dad is having a conference,_ I thought. _Though I always know when those are..._

They're were tons of reporters waiting for his response. My father, on the top of the steps of my home while holding an umbrella, spoke to the audience.

"Thank you for coming. I must confirm that yes, my son is dead. I shall grieve the passing of my only son, Sora Kisaragi. "

_What?_

* * *

**_No idea who his parents are. You imagine that. And DON'T say Zack/Aerith, 'cause Zack would NEVER be such a shitty father. _**

**_Short chapter, sorry. (._. )_**

**_Bye~!_**

**_~OmegaStarShooter14~_**


	5. Shattered Skies

_~Sora's Story: Shattered Skies~_

"Sora, what does that mean?" Roxas asked him.

"Oh, it gets better..."

* * *

_All I wanted was support... A sign that told me I was loved..._

The reporters didn't notice me as I pushed through the ranks. Just what was going on? Did someone tell my dad I died? Some sick joke that was. And seeing him there, he's taking my death surprisingly well.

Even in the rain, my blood boiled.

My own father embraces the idea of my death with open arms. Just how much does he hate me? _**Did**__ he hate me_, I mentally corrected myself. _He thinks you're dead, remember?_

Getting into the house through the front door was an obvious no, (pfft, what do you think I am, an idiot?) so that left the back door, and the windows. Reaching into my pocket, I sighed when I felt the cold metallic touch of my keys. Even though I just used them, I forgot that I had them.

Sneaking behind my own house, (degrading, I know) I managed to get in. That isn't easy with a broken arm, let me tell you. Even in the inside, you could hear those annoying camera flashes, and the voices of reporters trying to talk one over another. I searched the house, and found someone in my room.

"Vanille!" I said, relieved.

Vanille was one of the maids here. She was one of my favorites, always being so nice to me. She turned around, but she wasn't happy to see me. The tears streaming down her cheeks just wouldn't stop. I don't know if it was my imagination, but they seemed to increase when she layed eyes on me.

"What's wrong? Is it my arm? Look, I'm sorry I was so reckless-"

"Leave, Sora. You still have some time. I... I packed a bag for you." She held out a backpack full of clothing. I stared at her.

"What are you taking about? This is my house, I'm not leaving."

"Sora, please! Get out of here!"

"Can't you explain what's going-"

"Vanille, you are excused. Exit the room."

Her expression was enough to tell me who was behind me. As if the deep, rugged voice wasn't enough hint. She left the backpack on the bed and walked out of my room, and I know she was trying her hardest not to cry anymore.

I didn't turn to face him. He won't hear a word from me until he explains. My father isn't happy to see me. Apparently, nobody is.

"You're alive," he said.

"You knew I was," my voice is less than whisper. "And you still said I died."

"But don't you see the wondrous opportunity in this?" He's in front of me now. In my entire life, I have never seen him smile like that. It looked so genuine. "With you dead, my reputation will skyrocket! Yes, the successful man who lost his child, wife, and overcame all of that. A kind heart sells," he said.

"You don't have a heart to begin with! Don't you care for me as your son?!" I snarled, furious.

"I don't have a son. He died. And if he suddenly appears in public, alive by a miracle..." He locked those cold eyes with mine, "I will make sure the imposter is taken care of."

Without another word, he turned to leave. Also, when he reached my door, he said, "pack your things and leave this place, Strangers are not welcome here."

And he was gone.

* * *

I stayed with Vanille for a few days, but I couldn't help but feel like a bother. She still worked at my father's house, and just then I noticed how much she worked. She left her apartment at dawn, and arrived at dusk, even later. Sometimes, she didn't come back at all. I felt so terrible at school. How was I at school? Well, Vanille had sent to this school near her house, but she and I both knew that looking the way I did, there was no way. So I dyed my hair black and put on some golden contacts I had used last Halloween. Vanille gave me the name Vanitas, for some reason. Now I know that it was a play on words. Vanitas means Vanity in latin, or something like that.

So I lived for a while like that, acting cold and distant toward others. Boy, was that fun. I got to be my true self, for once. Or the me I wanted to be.

The one who didn't care.

The emotionless one.

The one everyone hated.

But one day, it fell on me like a bag of bricks. I was alone at Vanille's house that day. It was a weekend. My mind was a turmoil. I hated when this happened: All my thoughts always ended with my father, and this time I snapped.

I swung at a vase, watching it fall to the floor and explode into tiny pieces of ceramic. One embedded itself in my ankle. I sunk to the floor, leaning against the wall. I felt terrible. My life had long since lost any meaning. I was only a bother to Vanille, and a bother at school. I was a bother to even my father.

I didn't feel like myself. Reaching into the cabinet I pulled out a knife. Placed it over my wrist.

The rest was history.

"I passed out after that. Vanille got home to see me in a small pool of my own blood. Wasn't pretty, I'm sure. Apparently, I didn't die since I didn't cut a main vein, just a secondary one. But if she hadn't driven me to the hospital, they predicted I would've bled to death. As of today, I live with Vanille permanently."

"...What about your dad?"

"The press eventually found out about our little issue, and it wasn't very good for his business."

_Sora's problem drove him insane, almost to where he killed himself. Is that so different from mine? _Roxas thought, when he heard a voice.

"Um, Aqua, I'd like to go next."

* * *

**Hey everyone! Long time no see! How have you been?**

**Leave a review with who'd you like to go next! (And your thoughts about this chapter too.)  
**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


End file.
